This invention relates to infant carriers, and particularly the type used for securing an infant to the seat of a vehicle such as an automobile.
A variety of car seats for infants have been devised for the purpose of strapping the infant in to prevent the infant from squirming or being bounced out of the seat during the motion of the car. The driver thereby gains peace of mind as to the infant's safety and can direct full attention to the road. Getting the infant in and out of the device can be somewhat complicated, however, particularly when one wants to remove the seat itself so that the infant can be retained in the seat outside the car.